


Collared

by lighthousecat



Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: BDSM, Collars, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Femdom, Ownership, Power Dynamics, Safe Sane and Consensual, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:02:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22978081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lighthousecat/pseuds/lighthousecat
Summary: Cody wants to be permanently collared because he is devoted to Brandi, but that kind of metal hardware wouldn't be practical to wrestle in, or wear under a suit. What is a boy to do?
Relationships: Brandi Rhodes/Cody Rhodes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Collared

**Author's Note:**

> This is my dumb horny brain coming up with a good reason for that fucking tattoo, you're welcome lmao

The neck definitely hurt more than his chest piece. Especially where the tip of the crown brought the tattoo gun so close to his jawbone. At that part it felt like his entire skull was on vibrate, like his teeth were coming a little looser.

But Cody had definitely experienced worse pain than this. Both in the ring and privately. Thoughts of the latter had been dancing through his mind since he had arrived at the small Atlanta tattoo shop that morning.

Sat across from where his head was pointed, She sat and watched. This was the true struggle of today, sitting under Brandi's hungry gaze and not being able to reach out, or voice his quiet desperation. He wanted to squirm and beg, but that could and would wait. It didn't mean he couldn't sit and think about how it might feel if She were to lick the now very sore part of his neck, if she were to sink her teeth into it.

"Is your blood sugar dipping, sweetie? You look a little shaky" Brandi said softly, her voice full of concern "I've got a bottle of Coke for you here"

"Sounds like a good idea man, we've been going a while now. Can't have you passing out in the chair" the tattoo artist says cheerfully, putting the tattoo gun down on the side and getting up to wander to the other end of the studio to stretch his back out for a moment.

With the tattooist out of the way, She moves closer, lid already half unscrewed from the bottle of sugary soda, bringing it up to meet his lips. Cody felt his eyes sagging shut as Brandi helps him drink, her other hand softly scratching his scalp. God how those nails would feel scoring lines down his aching neck.

"You're doing so well, babe" She murmurs "you're being so good for me. Can't wait to show you off like this. It's gonna look so good poking out of your shirt collar isn't it? Everyone's gonna know you're mine"

Cody can't help nodding his head to her words, his eyes opening back up as she pulls the bottle away, staring up at her imploringly with his large pale eyes.

"Thank you for finally agreeing to let me do this for you, Brandi. I love you so fucking much"

"Alright dude, you feeling better?" The tattoo artist asks, heading back over.

"Yeah, man. Let's get this thing finished" Cody says, shifting his head back into position, as Brandi takes her old seat back up, still watching his ravenously.


End file.
